ShiKuma - Burned and Healed
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Senri comes back to the dorm with a really bad sunburn from a beachwear photo shoot and Takuma tends to him. And then the burn spreads to his heart and his throat along with his skin. What will the healing Takuma brings give to Senri? My first VK story! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for Yaoi and Blood! ((They are vampires after all... :) ))


_I know that Senri's modeling is a secret, but it's a lot better I think if Takuma knows. And I'm a big nerd on this series and I've been all the anime, read all the manga, have all the artbooks, and own two copies of the fanbook… So yeah! This is one of my favorite ships too!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! If you request a scenario or prompt, there's more than a promise that I'll write it! I need prompts!_

 _Rated M for YAOI and BLOOD! I don't own Vampire Knight, Senri Shiki, or Takuma Ichijo._

 **Vampire Knight – ShiKuma – Burned and Healed**

Senri strode into his dorm with heavy feet. Work today had been exhausting, and he felt a caking layer of leftover makeup still over his skin. All he really wanted to do was wash up and then get some proper sleep, since he didn't have work tomorrow. He'd call Rima and get himself a sick night from the infirmary… He kicked the door shut behind him and slumped against it.

"Ah! Senri!" A familiar voice called out to him from the other room. Through the bathroom's open doors a blonde head peered at him, smiling as usual. Then his face turned a bit concerned. "Hey… What's wrong?"

The other teen hissed at the faint pain on his back and shoulders. Maybe he hadn't been too covered up today as usual… It _was_ a beachwear shoot… Rima would kill him if the sunburn got too bad. "Ouch… My back…" Senri pulled off his jacket and tried to reach behind him to try to pull his shirt over his head, but it hurt too much. "Will you stop packing up for school and help me?"

The elder man lightly strode over with a spring in his step. He hummed under his breath as he turned the younger around and gingerly pulled the fabric away from his skin, the back of it wet with a thin liquid. As he pulled the shirt over the pale brunette's head, he gasped at the red and broken skin, most of it still hot.

"They're blistered…" Takuma's faint motherly nature was brought out as he grabbed the teen's wrist and pulled him into the bathroom, grabbing his own towels and a small basin of water. "Sit on the edge of the tub. I've got to clean these up."

"Leave it alone. You know that they'll heal in a matter of minutes…" The blue-eyed youth growled under his breath, looking up at the emerald-eyed elder from behind his bangs. His teeth were clenched so tightly that his teeth had cut into his lip. He raised a hand slightly and wiped the crimson line away, feeling it heal under his touch. He was so tired and so frustrated…

The blonde was still persistent, sitting down behind him and wetting the towel. "You seemed angry when you came in, and I can see that there's still makeup on you. I thought that this would soothe you a bit."

Senri turned his head a bit, his eyes wide. "You know about-?" Takuma nodded and hummed to himself as he lightly pressed the towel to the brunette's back, feeling the youth cringe a little at the blunt pain.

So he knew about the modeling at least... He relaxed into the blonde's touch and let his mind calm down at last. It was difficult since Rima wasn't there today. He'd been able to be silent and let his mind to all the talking for him. His mind had been going all day… It even hurt to think now…

"Rima told me ages ago. You two are so cute together." The elder heard the teen grit his teeth again. "What's bothering you?" He saw the brunette's head drop to his chest as he passed the towel over his shoulders. He'd been right; the wounds and sunburn were healing up right away.

"Everyone always thinks we're a couple… Rima and I… But that's not true…" He raised his hand to his mouth again as he gained another slice into his mouth. A drip of blood rolled into his palm, fascinating the youth for a moment. "Sometimes… I wish she wasn't always near me so people would stop thinking that."

The older teen, now finished with his work, set the towel aside before a hand snatched back and grabbed his wrist.

"Please… It calms me…" His face turned a delicate pink.

The man placed the towel lightly on his skin again, tracing wide patterns onto his skin. He smiled gently at the youth, who yawned loudly. "You sound like you're gonna sleep." Senri scooted over to the side to face the elder, whose gaze was on the smooth skin of his shoulder before meeting his own icy blue eyes.

"I don't want to sleep yet…" He licked his dry lips and tentatively took the blonde's free hand. His pulse was strong against his hand, making his own heartbeat jump around a little. "I don't want to sleep until I get what I want…" Gazing at the elder, he felt his throat go very dry and his chest burn. But it wasn't just his bloodlust that wanted to be sated... For that burn to be healed like his back.

The man looked at the youth's eyes for a moment before their red tone struck him as dangerous. He extended an arm and slid up his black shirtsleeve. "Don't get too messy with it. This uniform is nice and clean."

"I make no promises…" The phrase was a growl as Senri took hold of the man's arm and sank his fangs into the warm skin, breaking it and drawing a mouthful of the sweet red liquid before letting his eyes close and his mind run wild. His thoughts solidified as he drank three more draughts. Moving away from Takuma's arm, lapping up the blood that had surfaced before speaking. "I… I think that I want them to stop calling Rima and I a couple because… I think I…"

"Because you love me, right?" The brunette looked down at his lap and squeezed the elder's hand. What he said was the truth… It hurt inside to think about Takuma and himself as a couple… as lovers… But it was still true. He nodded and felt a tender hand bring his head around to face the blonde. "Don't be ashamed…"

Then the teen felt a soft, gentle mouth on his. He gasped at first, knowing it was the elder as he opened his eyes. He tried to fight back, but his limbs felt like lead in his fatigue. Feeling a light touch at his lower lip, it didn't take long to figure out that it was Takuma's tongue and that he wanted in.

"Takuma… Stop it…" The teen stabbed his nails into his palm, ready to pin the elder down to the bathroom floor if he needed to in order to stop him. But a soft hand held him back from doing so, grasping at the back of his neck and moving away from his mouth. "Takuma…"

"You do love me… otherwise you'd have stopped me with that power of yours…" His voice was calm and even, a soft call that pierced through the layers that Senri had built up around himself to protect a fragile heart. He really was just a doll now, but the words shattered his fragile exterior and forced his true self to come out. He felt the elder's lips on his once more before the darkness of sleep left him helpless, slouching against the man's chest.

Takuma simply laughed a little and scooped the youth into his arms and into bed. As he turned to leave, the smell of the brunette's blood called out to him. Better not waste it…

The teen woke slightly as he felt a familiar touch on his palm. He tried to close his hand, but fingers linked into his wouldn't let him. Hearing the soft sounds of a tongue against his skin, Senri was still half-asleep as he heard himself moan lightly. A soft laugh was his only answer.

"I took the Senri Shiki approach. Better not to waste it if you're going to spill any blood…" The teen was greeted with a warm smile and a kiss to his healed hand, making his face heat up and flare pink again. "And you forgot about your face, silly…"

A towel wiped away the traces of makeup on his skin and the soft weight of Takuma leaning his bed a little to one side as he sat down near his head made Senri move near him. The touch was so calm, without any sort of urgency like the makeup artists at the shoot… so befitting of the elder…

His voice shook a little as he spoke again. "Takuma…?" He reached a hand up and touched the side of the man's face, stopping his actions for the moment.

"Yes?" He smiled gently down at the youth.

"I think that I can… I think that I'm okay… with loving you…"

Takuma smiled wider and bent his head down, kissing the brunette's forehead again. He didn't even mind that the teen was asleep now, scooting towards him and settling his head in his lap. As he toyed with a few stray strands of hair, he spoke softly into Senri's ear.

"I'm happy that you love me… I've wanted that for a long time for you… To find someone to love, I mean. That's all I've ever wanted for you…"


End file.
